


Ancient and Most Insane House of Dresden

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Any Year, Bite Sized Bits of Fic, But Probably 5th, Drive-By-Stitch, Gen, Gryffindor Abuse, Harry is an ass, Slytherin Abuse, Wizarding World's Greatest Challenge, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron contemplates the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient and Most Insane House of Dresden

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt [Dresden Files/Harry Potter, Harry Dresden is the new defense against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539577.html?thread=76801465#t76808377) over at Bite Sized Bits of Fic.

Ron felt like he was going to pass out, but used every last ounce of his Gryffindor braverism to continue to plant one foot in front of the other. The high of endorphins had pulled his lips into a grin as he ran the ordered number of laps around the Black Lake. Harry, that is Boy-Who-Lived-Harry and not Call-Me-Gandalf-Harry, was keeping a steady pace with the Next-to-Youngest Weasley heir and occasionally shooting worried looks at him. Ron appreciated Harry's determination to stick with him, though he did think it slightly unfair that Hermione only had to run half the laps that they did on account of her managing the Shield Charm before everyone else.  
  
Still, despite the ache in his calves (though Ron wasn't sure what baby cows had to do with anything) and the pain in his empty gut the day was glorious. In the far future Ron would be two hundred and twelve, balding, covered in wrinkles and dragon pox and he would _still_ remember this day as being the best in his life.  
  
"If you can dodge a wrench-" Professor Dresden's words were loud, cutting through the empty air outside like a... like a something that cut a lot. Ron's grin grew wider as he rounded the turn of the lake, easily picking out the mass of terrified, green robed Slytherins who had proclaimed the muggle art of 'running away' both undignified and cowardly. " _-you can dodge a spell!_ "  
  
With a wave of his hand Professor Dresden launched all sorts of ancient muggle devices toward the green mass, and the howls of pain and 'My Father Will Hear About This!' warmed something that was itself a tiny bit Slytherin within him. Rubber ducks, wrenches, and a great deal of right shoes* were hurled with a force hard enough to bruise. Some targets dodged into the mud as was prescribed. Several tried the earlier demonstrated shield spell, but few managed to cast it successfully.  
  
Ron laughed maniacally as the scion of Malfoy took a football to the stomach and crumpled to the ground.  
  
"AGAIN!" Professor Dresden shouted at his students, "WHAT ARE YOU, HUFFLEPUFFS?** I'VE SEEN CAREBARES*** WITH MORE FIGHT THAN THIS!!!"

* * *

  
  
*The shoes had been donated to the Ministry for educational purposes after a strange, decidedly magical and never before seen, blue creature had stolen all of the left half of the pairs.  
  
**It should be pointed out that in fact Professor Dresden has a great deal of respect for the 'Puffs, on account of their house being the only one to not only complete their laps without complaint but upon having their shield charms tested instead of dodging the projectiles they attacked the Professor _en masse_.  
  
***During Finals week Professor Dresden was unanimously declared Best-Hogwart's-Professor-Ever after declaring his own finals canceled and instead using the testing time to make everyone watch _Return of the Jedi_ , which was projected from the eye sockets of his pet skull.


End file.
